


I Don't Care What's In Your Hair (I Just Wanna Know What's On Your Mind)

by n00dl3Gal



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Akechi Goro Redemption Arc 2019, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/F, Gen, Gift Fic, Haircuts, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I haven't even played this game, Important haircuts, It can be all three, Kinda, M/M, Moving On, Multi, OOC?, Persona 5 Spoilers, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, can be read as platonic, perhaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 17:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18761509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n00dl3Gal/pseuds/n00dl3Gal
Summary: He survived, miraculously. Now he needs to live. Ren has an idea.Title from "We Don't Believe What's On TV" by twenty one pilots.





	I Don't Care What's In Your Hair (I Just Wanna Know What's On Your Mind)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ace but if I had a kink it would be hair so... this is sort of a gift for my friend Doktor/SugaredStars, but they also helped me while working on it. 
> 
> I haven't even played P5 but I've read the TV Tropes page and play Joker in Smash, that's close enough right

Akechi had many questions as he stared at his coffee. How he had survived three months ago, for starters. None of the Phantom Thieves had an answer, although a few theories had been tossed around. Akechi’s own willpower, the shot missing any major organs, and a dash of pure luck was the general consensus.

He also wondered how they convinced to place him on house arrest during his probation until Shido’s hearing, and why the house was actually Cafe LeBlanc. Sae probably had something to do with that, and at the very least Sojiro had experience in housing criminals. It was a bit awkward sharing a house with the dear friend and daughter of a woman you killed, though, even if neither seemed to hold a grudge.

But the biggest question, at that very second, was how to answer Ren’s question. “I’m afraid I’m not quite sure what you mean,” he said simply.

Ren shrugged. “It’s not that complicated of a question, Akechi. Have you considered cutting your hair?”

“I understand the question,” Akechi huffed, “I just don’t know why you’d ask that.”

“I think he means to help you disguise yourself,” Haru chimed in. She set her fork down slowly. “You’re a famous detective and people know what you look like. If worse comes to worse and you end up a fugitive, it might help with disguising yourself.”

Makoto shook her head. “I highly doubt Akechi will end up a fugitive. In juvenile detention, perhaps, but that’s for the court to decide.”

Akechi smiled bitterly. “If my sentence ends with me still alive, I’ll be astonished.”

“Hey, don’t talk like that!” Ryuji said, punching him on the shoulder. “We got the evidence provin’ that Shido was using you, and you’re still pretty young… people aren’t gonna be _that_ hard on ya.”

Ren laughed. “While a disguise wasn’t my main thought, it’s not a bad idea,” he told the other Phantom Thieves. “Actually, I was thinking along the lines of… moving on, I guess. The trial’s coming up and Akechi’s testifying. Maybe having a different hairstyle will help prove to Shido- and the court- that you’ve changed.”

Ann clapped her hands. “Oh, like in those movies when the hero cuts their hair to symbolize them moving on with their lives and letting go of the past!”

Yusuke nodded, tapping a finger to his chin. “If the change is dramatic enough, of course. A simple trim would hardly suffice.”

Akechi absentmindedly pushed his bangs from his face. A trim _would_ be nice, but… “It’s an… interesting proposition, but I’m not sure-”

“Akechi.” Ren’s voice was quiet but firm. He reached across the table and placed his hand on Akechi’s. “He won’t hurt you. He _can’t_ hurt you.”

Ah. Ren would know, seeing as they were being forced to share a room. Someone as clever as Joker would surely notice how defensive Akechi was of his neck, the specks of fading bruises under the mane. They would be mostly gone at this point, logically, but the psychological damage was longer lasting.

“I appreciate the sentiment,” he said, pulling his hand away. “I also see your point, it would be a good change. However, I am under house arrest. I’m allowed at Cafe LeBlanc and Sakura-san’s house only, I can’t exactly make a trip to a barber.”

“Maybe one of us could cut your hair! There are tons of guides online, and how hard can it be?” Futaba suggested.

Ann shook her head. “It’s harder than you think… I see the trainee makeup and hair artists, they’re constantly corrected and being guided by the veterans. But those are for models doing complex styles, and I have a feeling that’s not what Akechi wants.”

“Yes, I’m not too keen on anything major. Shorter, certainly, but not- this is all hypothetical, of course!” Akechi hastily added when he noticed the shit-eating grins on Ren and Futaba’s faces. “You both planned this!” he accused.

Morgana yawned, rolling his eyes. “Duh, of _course_ they did. They’re in cahoots on everything.”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to giving it a shot,” Yusuke said. “It’s a different sort of artistic endeavor, but one that intrigues me.”

“And like I said, I see people doing hair all the time. Between the two of us and a trip online, we could pull something off!” Ann said, clapping her hands together. Haru and Makoto murmured their agreement, while Ryuji nodded enthusiastically. “But ultimately, the choice is yours, Akechi. Don’t feel like we’re pressuring you into this.”

Akechi looked at the eager faces of the Phantom Thieves, their hopeful expressions and how… sincere they all appeared. They had already done so much for a man who had ruined their lives, some more than others admittedly. Add one more act of altruism to the list, even if this was a more risky gift. He had faith in the talents of Ann and Yusuke, but not necessarily when it came to his personal grooming.

But at the same time… what did he have to lose at this point?

“I’d like for both of you to research and practice in… some manner before using me as a guinea pig, but… yes, I think I’ll take you up on that offer.” He sipped his coffee as the Phantoms cheered and high-fived, even if there was really no reason to.

The only one who wasn’t celebrating so loudly was Ren. He just smiled at Akechi, and Akechi couldn’t resist returning it.

. . .

A week and a half later, Akechi sat on Ren’s desk chair in the center of the attic. Ann was circling him like a vulture, eyeing its prey. “Alright, so before we start, we should rule out what _not_ to do.”

Yusuke nodded. “A solid plan of action. You said you wanted something simple, correct?”

“Yes, I really hate imposing, and anything too complex isn’t-” _Something I deserve,_ he thought, but instead he said “it doesn’t mesh with my personal style.”

“Move aside, I know exactly what to do,” Futaba barked, jumping off the bed. Morgana yelped as he was flung from her lap. She grabbed a bunch of Akechi’s hair and he flinched, but he heard no scissors. Instead, he felt the hair being pulled. She did the same to the opposite side. “There!”

“I, uh, I appreciate the attempt, Futaba…” Yusuke started, stifling a laugh.

Ann was less composed. “HAHAHA! OMG, I need my camera, Ren are you seeing this?”

Akechi turned to look at their leader, and in doing so caught sight of himself in the mirror. Futaba had given him pigtails. He reached up and pinched his nose. There was no use getting angry, they were just having some harmless fun. Besides, it might have been worth it just to see Ren’s reaction. The normally composed and cocky Joker reduced to a red face biting his fist. Something in Akechi’s stomach stirred at the sight.

He spun back around at the flash of a camera going off. Futaba slyly put away her phone, smirking. “K then, my job is done. Morgana, you wanna come?”

“I want to watch Lady Ann at work!” Futaba shrugged and just as quickly as she had styled Akechi’s hair, she was gone. “Geez, what was that about?”

Ann giggled again. “I… have an idea, but I guess it did help us rule out pigtails…”

“Ever the optimist,” Ren said dryly, back to his normal self. Ann shrugged.

Yusuke tapped his chin, scissors twirling in his other hand. “I don’t have a razor on me, but it wouldn’t be difficult to obtain one. Akechi, how comfortable are you with an undercut?”

There was a soft _thump_ behind him and another chuckle from Ann. Clearly, Ren had overreacted in some way. “It would aid in the disguise effort, but that’s a bit drastic, don’t you think?”

“Then something short and simple. Maybe close-cropped by your ears?” Ann mused, pushing a lock from his face. “Frame your face, too, shorten your bangs. A bit like what Ryuji has, but not… not what Ryuji has. I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Maybe look up a picture?” Yusuke suggested, and Ann began scrolling through her phone. She showed a few images to Akechi, who nodded or shook his head as a response. Any words he might have offered where lost as he looked over at Ren. Akechi was going to _kill_ him. Very nearly did. But still, Ren forgave him. And there was no “going to” for Futaba’s mother. He did. And yet, she was civil, kind, damn near friendly with him. Was it just for Ren’s sake? The two were close, almost like siblings, maybe more… And there was the curdling in his stomach again.

It wasn’t until he heard the characteristic _snip-snip_ of scissors and saw a chunk of hair on his floor that Akechi realized they had started. Yusuke was the one cutting, while Ann held up a mirror and the reference picture on her phone.

Akechi wasn’t quite sure what to do. Make idle conversation with his barbers? Trade barbs with Ren? Stay awkwardly silent the whole time? He had an easy banter with his stylists at the studio, but they didn’t _know_ him. It was a mask. The same the Thieves had shattered.

“You know, as much as I love being a model, I couldn’t handle being on TV like you,” Ann said suddenly. “I don’t have to talk, you know? But you have to be all professional and careful about what you say. Could not pull that off. I’d blurt out something embarrassing.”

With that, they fell into a steady chat about their public personas, with Yusuke occasionally chiming in. At some point, Morgana tried to crawl into Akechi’s lap. It was frighteningly domestic, and it was concerning how much he enjoyed it.

“I’d say I’m just about done,” Yusuke said with one final _snip._ “Ann, what do you think?”

Ann giggled, shaking Ren by the knee. The other boy jolted awake, glasses askew. “You look super handsome! It really brings out your jawline and I can finally see your eyes- here, look!” She handed Akechi the mirror, which he took carefully.

It was odd, seeing a reflection that was undeniably him but somehow… not. True to Ann’s words, the new hairstyle was neatly trimmed behind his ears. The tiniest hint of shag hung in front of them. Akechi tilted his chin to the side, noting how the style was a bit shorter in back than on top. His bangs, or what was left of them, were swept to the side.

He looked older, more mature, and yet more approachable. Less like he was hiding something and more like somebody with something to prove. He smiled at Ann and Yusuke. “I quite like it,” he admitted. “Thank you so much for your help.” It felt strange to be so earnest.

Yusuke hummed, packing up his things. “Oh shoot, I have a date with Shiho in an hour, glad I could help!” Ann yelped as she checked her phone. She ruffled Akechi’s hair. Affectionate gesture or additional styling, he didn’t know. Not long after, Yusuke followed, but with the promise to give Akechi a touch-up if he needed it. Soon, it was just the two Wild Cards and Morgana.

The cat looked between the two and huffed. “Yeah, I’m going to Futaba’s, don’t wait up.” With a swish of his tail, Morgana was gone.

And Akechi and Ren were alone.

He could see it in Ren’s eyes. He was a detective, after all. The joy when Akechi accepted the offer, the secret he wouldn’t share with the others around. “You listed two reasons why I should get my hair cut,” Akechi said. He couldn’t help but revel in the shocked expression on Ren’s face. “But I’m curious to know the third.”

Shock morphed into confusion, then frustration, before finally settling on resigned acceptance. “Not sure why I bothered trying to hide anything from you…”

“Not one of your better ideas, true.”

Ren stood, crossing the room to kneel in front of Akechi. “I was sick of seeing you hide. It’s _over,_ Akechi. I-I know you still have your trial,” he whispered, voice cracking. There’s emotion that feels powerful, raw, burning in each word. “You can be yourself!”

Akechi looked down. Even now, he still wore his gloves. “I don’t know who that is, Amamiya.”

“Then we’ll find out. Together. All of us. We’re a family, Ak- Goro.” His head jerked up to find grey gently smiling at him. “You don’t have to hide anymore. Not behind your mask, or your bangs…” As if to emphasize his point, Ren gently pushed a strand away. “Or your smile.”

Goro felt his shoulders shake, and when he finally cried, Ren was there to hold him. There’s more that needs to be said, Goro can feel it in the air, but for now… this is enough. It’s more than he’d ever thought he’d get.

They have time, now. Goro doesn’t need to run and hide.

Maybe, just maybe, he’ll be able to face the world again. As himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my express permission to draw Akechi with either your interpretation of the haircut, pigtails, or an undercut. Then tag me in it on tumblr or Twitter (n00dl3gal). 
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> [Commission info](https://n00dl3gal.tumblr.com/post/187155394512/writing-commissions-open)
> 
> EDIT: Thank you to Yadakitty for the [art](https://www.deviantart.com/yadakitty/art/Akechi-Hair-Cut-796968864?ga_submit_new=10%3A1557373329) of Akechi!!


End file.
